It's Better This Way
by Moony30894
Summary: Set during Draco's first year. Draco got lost on his first day of Hogwarts. Who else would fall on him and take him under her wing but his unknown cousin? A tad angsty, but not too much.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was lost. If only he had swallowed his pride and followed he prefect like Dumbledore said. But no, Draco was a Malfoy, meaning he didn't listen to Dumbledore and he most certainly didn't follow other people. He only led. Honestly, this castle couldn't be any larger than Malfoy Manor and he learned his way around there in no time flat. Then again, that could be because of the magical map that he was forced to hold for an hour when he was old enough to walk by himself. He was startled from his thoughts by someone falling down the stairs he was climbing and bringing him with them. When they finally stopped, he observed his 'attacker.' She was a Hufflepuff. Seventh year, by the looks of it. She had peroxide blonde hair that was wavy and had sky blue highlights in it. Her eyes were gray blue and almond shaped. She was really pretty.

"Wotcher!" She smiled and acted as though she trampled random first years climbing stairs every day. He made a mental note to stay away from stairs as much as possible.

"Hello. Can you please explain to me why you're squishing me?" She at least had the decency to act sheepish.

"Yeah. I stepped on that bloody stair that makes your foot sink. I was pulling and it finally let go when I wasn't expecting it. I lost my balance from the sudden release." The blonde looked confused.

"Ah. You must be a first year and not know about that bleeding stair. I fall for it all the time. I'm pretty klutzy though. I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Don't call me Nymphadora though. First year or not, I won't hesitate to hex you." She stuck out her hand. He hesitantly took it. Thinking a girl that pretty has to be a pureblood, so his father can't be mad at him.

"Draco Malfoy." Her usual cheerful aura turned stone cold. Her face hardened almost immediately.

"So, how's Aunt Cissy? I never knew her kid was coming to Hogwarts. I figured she'd send you to Durmstrangs because of Uncle Lucious being close with the headmaster."

"I have you know, I'm not 'her kid' I have a name as I've already stated- wait, did you say Aunt Cissy?" It took a while to process it, but he finally caught her whole sentence.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Is Aunt Bella still in Azkaban? If she is, it would be wonderful. That lady was quite a nutter you know. Never have and probably never will meet anyone crazier." Draco didn't know whether to be offended by her calling his aunt a nutter or fascinated he had a cousin he never knew about. He decided on fascination.

"Aunt Bella's still in Azkaban. May I ask how you're related to me?" The metamorph was surprised his mother didn't mention her family at all. Not even to badmouth them. She remembered her Aunt Cissy and how close they were before she and Tonks' mother had that falling out. Neither even remembered what it was about. She missed her Aunt Cissy and was kind of hurt her aunt didn't even remember her.

"My mother is Andromeda Black. You're mother's sister." The poor girl turned her head so he couldn't see the tear that unwillingly slipped from the corner of her eye as she remembered her aunt and uncle. "I can show you around the castle if you'd like. Just tell me what house you were sorted in."

"Didn't you hear about it at the sorting ceremony?" He asked. Only everyone in the hall jumped when they heard the Malfoy name mentioned.

"I never go to those. I always sneak down to the kitchens. Here, let me show you the way because this is the most important thing you should know."

And that was how come Draco Malfoy was never seen at another sorting ceremony.

Weeks later and miles away.

Narcissa Malfoy cried as she read her only sons letter informing her of his week of Hogwarts. The second to last paragraph kept attracting her eye.

_Guess what, Mum! I met this seventh year and she's a metamorph. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but she goes by Tonks because she hates her name. She said to send you her love because she said you were her aunt. She also said to tell Aunt Bella the same next time you visit her in Azkaban. She said she misses you a bunch. She showed me around the castle and taught me a bunch of cool stuff about the castle. Like where the kitchens are when I get hungry and the Room of Requirement. She even told me about a three headed dog on the third floor. She's really cool. I think first year is going to be fun if she helps me some more. _

Narcissa smiled a sad and kind of bitter smile as she remembered the bubbly child with spiky pink hair and a cute button nose. She was not only her only niece, but also her favorite. That child always brought a smile to her face. She wrote back to her son quickly. She told him about his father dismissing a house elf, how she missed him, his father, and at the end, she wrote.

_Tell Tonks that I love and miss her too, but it's better this way. Also tell her I'll be sure to pass the message to Aunt Bella. I'm sure Aunt Bella will be thrilled to receive it. If I've told her once, I've told her a thousand times! Nymphadora is a pretty name. She should be proud of it. _

The words echoed in Tonks' head as Draco read the letter. _It's better this way. _

She smiled as she remembered a blonde woman scolding her for being ashamed of her name.


	2. Not a real chapter

**Sorry, ya'll! I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anyone or anything in this story. Trust me though, when I rule the world, they will be the first thing I'm going to viciously take **


End file.
